Finally United
by Next-tangent
Summary: A story in which the charictors from Final fantasy 7 - 10 join in one world please r
1. Short change

"Damn! Why does this always happen to me?" A young Tidus exclaimed standing at the gates of the Zanakand Blitzball stadium. "I'm sure I had enough this morning I gotta see that game! But how?" A dark shadow moved slowly through the side streets muttering "Today is going to be the day I can feel it." Suddenly knocked into Tidus examining how high the wall of the stadium really was, and how many of the bricks had cracks or were loose enough to be dislodged. "Hey watch it," Tidus said angrily, "I can't play if I'm injured and then you'll have the coach to answer to! Anyway who are you?" The dark figure bent over lightly and picked up his glasses, as he stood up to his full high Tidus drew in his breath and was about to apologize when the man said in a rough voice, "You want to se the game eh? 'Cause I have the way in" "Really," said Tidus "Because I know every inch of this stadium and believe me there is no way in." "There is if you know Jecht." Said the man unfazed by the boys attitude. "Well la di da Mr.! Jecht's my dad, not that he seems to care, he made me pay for my ticket he's not gonna let just anyone in!" The man bent over to Tidus' level and said very calmly and quietly "Ok, if you know Jecht and have a lot of Money."  
  
*  
  
"Ok so that didn't work," shouted Cid with black smoke all over himself, "Yuffie pass me the wrench. No the other wrench, NO oh god why do I have to do everything around here?" "Because," said Yuffie under her breathe, "you have about 15 wrenches and cant be bothered to teach me." "What was that?" Cid snapped. "Prolly the steam coming from your ass." Said Yuffie plainly. "What you can see steam?" Shouted Cid, "Where? Show me where!" Yuffie laughing showed him 3 holes in the space ships hull at which Cid spat on the ground and shouted "Well if I just turn this with that wrench," Yuffie threw all thew wrenches at him. "Thank you very much." Shouted Cid again "Then it'll should work." BANG Yuffie laughed and ran off sensing Cid was going to give up for the day walked into the kitchen, where Vincent was hiding in the rafters. "Well Vinnie, First time Cid's blown sommit up and I'm not lying flat on the floor." "Hmmm what have I told you about that name," Vincent said coldly. "And what have I told you about hiding in the rafters of buildings." laughed Yuffie still not looking at Vincent who had just dropped down from the ceiling and landed silently. "Good point, how's it going?" Said Vincent. "What's going nothing in this town that's for sure." Laughed Yuffie again. "I knew I should have gone and seen Cid first his new models are great." Said Vincent his hands moving for his waistline. "You still won't beat me" said Yuffie he hands moving for her hair. Suddenly Vincent pulled his guns and Yuffie her throwing knives at which both moved and launched their weapons. "What the hell?" Screamed Cid as he entered the kitchen of his house. As the smoke cleared he saw a sight which he had now grown accustomed. "Ahhhh hello Vincent trust your doin' well." "Not bad," He replied, "I'd be better if I could move!" This was true of all of Vincent's visits. As Cid entered his kitchen he would see a load of smoke and then both Vincent and Yuffie pinned to opposite walls by their respective weapons. 


	2. Thank you Beatrix

"Calm down its not as though this ones going to try and kill you." Said Dagger reassuringly. " But if you remember the last one did try to and I cant get over it. And besides who did you chose?" said Zidane not so relaxed. "Well Beatrix, after all she has been like a mother to me all my life." Dagger said happily Zidane moved away slowly towards the window where he turned round and shouted out of the window. "Vivi now would be a good idea to get your butt through the window and help me!" he looked at Dagger smiled and said, " you forget that she tried 3 times already and I don't think she fully approves of my past life style." "Ahhh well she apologized didn't she?" Dagger remarked. "That's it I'm leaving." said Zidane about to launch himself from the window. His favorite way of getting in and out of the castle. When he was distracted by a sharp high pitched voice, which cut right through him. "If you go anywhere then I will take it you are leaving the queen in search of some lower class girl and will be forced to arrest you for mistreatment of the queen." Zidane suddenly wished he hadn't straddled the window, as the full effect of the fall he just made became evident. He keeled over and fell into the bedroom. "Looking foolish again are we Zidane. Garnet please remind me to get bars put on your window so that I can monitor when he leaves and when he gets back." Said Beatrix sharply. Zidane looking horror stricken tried to speak but found this task too difficult in his present situation. Beatrix suddenly snapping out of her act tried to hold back the giggles of delight. It seamed suddenly that Dagger suddenly saw the funny side to all of this as well and tried to fight back the tears of laughter that were welling up her eyes. Zidane not finding the situation as funny as the others finally stood up and stated almost regally, "Thank you Beatrix I am not impressed with your humor." And then left quickly. "I think you hurt him Beatrix," Dagger said in her most regal tone, "I may have to report you to captain Stiener for abusing the future king." "Yes Queen and are you trying to punish me or give me a medal." Beatrix asked slyly. "Why." "Because if you do you report me to Stiener the latter will be what I receive." Beatrix said almost unable to continue with the play that they were performing. Beatrix thought to herself that the Queen always did like plays and quite liked acting. Maybe she should find a group of actors to help the Queen act in her spare time of which she seemed to have much less of. Realizing she had just missed what Dagger had just said responded "Yes, yes that is all very well but we should get down to business what was it you wanted to discuss with me." "Very well Beatrix." Dagger said but then decided to ask something else instead. "Will you speak to me as a friend?" "Very well what is it you want to say." Responded Beatrix wondering if that was still to formal a tone. "Well," said Dagger, "Zidane and I have decided to get married!" "But Garnet this is excellent news so long as it is what you want and Zidane agrees to the wedding vows." And seeing Daggers facial features added, "Which I have full confidence that he will. Now when were you planning to have this bare in mind that we need to get invitations out to the whole world which will take time."  
  
"Well we were also planning on visiting the world to get away from the castle and the royal life for some time, and we thought we could deliver the invitations whilst we went." Said Dagger shyly. "Why that's an excellent idea on one condition you take one of the hand picked Pluto knights with you. We have to be sure that you will be safe during your travels." Pointed out Beatrix. "Then it's settled." Said Dagger firmly, "We shall leave in 2 days when we are ready. I shall send Zidane to collect and weaponry we will need for defense and I ask you to go and collect my eilidon stones." Beatrix stood up and said, "Very well your highness, I shall also get Stiener to select his guard." She saluted and left the bedroom. "Soooo, how'd it go," said Zidane reentering the bedroom after making sure Beatrix wasn't going back in too. "Well she seamed quite happy for us to go on our trip," I cant wait to see Vivi again." Stated Dagger. 


	3. The Test

"Good morning class. Today we shall be learning the finer points of defending your agent. Often on your missions you will be requested to transport diplomats between meetings. Since the war of the future our world has become fractured and many terrorist groups will try to remove diplomats before they arrive at their meetings." Lena was not enjoying becoming a SeeD as much as she had thought not that it was professor Lionheart's fault that the lectures were so boring. She was really enjoying the practical side of becoming a SeeD although since the war GF's (Guardian forces) had been banned and only the people with them already bound to them were allowed them and then only is states of extreme self-defense. Lena suspected this had had something to do with Professor himself. After all he had defeated 3 extremely powerful sorceresses, and the GF's reminded too many people of summoning. Strange though magic had not been banned and this was in a sense a more direct link to the sorcerers of old. But still people flooded to have their magic topped up and she herself was guilty in doing this. "Do you understand?" Professor Lionheart's voice suddenly rang out as her brain clicked back into place. "Yes Professor." The class chanted "Then gather your equipment and get trained and meet me on the training field in half an hour. Would Setla, Meti and Lena please stay behind." Lena's mind raced was she in trouble or did the professor simply want to talk to her? Setla and Meti were dealt with first as usual they had talked right the way through the lecture and were on a test to determine weather or not they had the ability to stay in the garden. Lena doubted greatly they did and felt sure one if not both of them would fail the test. "Now then Lena," said professor Lionheart in his "friendly" tone, "what was the problem during the lecture today." Suddenly she was on the spot and it seemed impossible to think of a dignified answer luckily professor Lionheart cut in, "I understand your situation well, you must remember that I took the same classes as you and remember the severity of the lectures. You will be glad to here there are only 2 lectures before you have your exam and they will be on Friday of this week and Wednesday of next. But before then I have a test you must take with Setla and Meti."  
  
Lena's heart almost collapsed was she being tested for her ability. "I will see you after your lessons today that will be 17:00 promptly and you will be expected to bring with you a pen only any other material will be confiscated indefinitely. In the mean time you should go read chapters 3 through 7 in the SeeD training manual book 4." The rest of the day past very slowly and the lump in Lena's chest grew slowly bigger. By the time came to take the test she was almost choking. "Now then Meti you sit here and take one of these 2 papers." Meti chose the top of the 2 papers Setla was sat on the opposite side of the classroom and was given the other of the papers. At this point Lena realized that this wasn't a test on the capabilities but something completely different. "Now then Lena you will use these 3 books and complete this paper answer every question. I say again every question." Lena saw the size of the books and realized they were reference books Professor Lionheart went to his desk. Lena opened the paper and saw inside only 2 questions she checked thoroughly for more convinced there would be more. Strangely the first question was only 1 line long and had only 2 answers "Have you read the instructions on the front of the paper." Lena truthfully ticked no and read the line under the first question it said, "Read the front page what ever you ticked in the previous question." Lena turned to the front page and read it through. Something caught her eye that she hadn't noticed before at the bottom corner of the paper was a GF. Next to the GF was some small writing which said simply question 2 is not a question rather a statement. Lena read the question it look and sounded like a question and had 31 marks out of a possible 32 assigned to it. Lena saw there were 4 sheets of paper to do the question on and she knew the topic back to front but something stopped her from answering. Professor Lionheart had said to answer all the questions so she stood up and went to the desk and handed in the paper. "Where is your answer to question 2." Demanded Professor Lionheart. "Question 2 is in fact a statement." Said Lena unsure of what she was meant to say. "Really well your grade will reflect your attitude toward this test. Open the envelope outside." Lena took the envelope outside and opened it. It simply had an A on the front. Lena's heart jumped for joy. She took the second sheet of paper out of the envelope and read it. It said "meet me in my office to discuss your grade tomorrow lunch time. 


	4. Senator

"Come on dammit," Cid was shouting, whilst running all over the launch pad. "The senator will be here soon and we are not finished." "Done!" shouted Yuffie over the now defining noise of the engines, which had just burst into action. "Done." Said the voice of Vincent roughly over the loudspeaker from the cockpit; "it's lit up like a Christmas tree in here." "Vent the coolant." Cid replied, "this better work." Suddenly the white cooling fluid hit the engines and a huge amount of steam poured out of the vents in the craft's hull. "Yes," screamed Cid "Nice work, now shut down the secondary systems." Cid happy with the progress went to the newly built airship dock. A lot had changed in rocket town since his first launch, but this ship was infinitely better than the last one he thought to himself. Cid lit a cigarette and sat down waiting for the senator to arrive, ten minutes later whilst Cid was wondering what midguard was like since the senator took over from shinra, the welcoming noise of the fans from the new improved version of his own ship, could be heard and Cid stood as the huge senatorial airship descended and landed. There was a huge commotion on the ground as landing ropes were attached and as mooring ropes were secured. But even all this was going on the elevator descended towards the ground. On it was the same face but older and more lined than before. The senatorial guard spread out, and a very beautiful young woman walked slowly forward. "Hello, Mr. Highwind I presume." Said the girl. "I am Marline secretary for the senator. Do you have accommodation ready for him." "Yes, we have got ready the prime sweet at the rocket town hotel. May I speak with the senator?" asked Cid in his most polite tone of voice. "Yes, whilst he walks to the hotel but not after he arrives! Ok?" replied the girl. Cid walked over and drew up next to the senator. "Expecting trouble? I thought you got rid of that?" The senator replied after a short pause, "And I thought you gave that up," knocking the cigarette from Cid's mouth. "Yeah well at least I'm not sitting in and office all day after what we did." Said Cid angrily, he was annoyed greatly. "Is your job good fun? How's the Vamp? Oh dear well here is the hotel ill see you tomorrow." And then the senator slammed shut the door. "Jackass." Swore Cid and left back for his home to see yet another huge bang from his kitchen. "Here we go again." Said Cid and ran the rest of the way. 


	5. life

After the game took place Tidus once again thanked his friend and said that he could come and watch him practice. Tidus ran down all the side street, short cuts he knew and ran up a fire escape, which allowed him to zip line straight onto his boat avoiding the crowd looking for his father. But as he cleared the top step he noticed something different. Hanging from the zip line was a pendant and a letter. The letter was a love poem the kind of which Tidus received many usually from over zealous fans, but the pendant was an exact replica of his own. Why would some one give him his own pendant? But then he noticed something inscribed on the pendant. "I'll meet you after practice tomorrow." Tidus hid the pendant and shot into his house. After answering the usual questions about the game. Tidus went to bed, after all he was shattered after all of the days events. When he woke up in the morning he felt much better than the day before, as he suspected his dad had not waited for him to wake up and had arrived long after he had gone to sleep. Today his dad was signing autographs, Tidus knew this for sure, and he himself had Blitzball practice and needed to be at the stadium on time, apparently his "legions" of fans wasn't to stop from arriving on time or he would not be playing in the next match. The next match was a very important one against Bevelle. As he entered the kitchen his mum greeted him. "Oh, good morning, you're a bit late and there is someone outside waiting for you," she said cheerfully, she was always cheerful, "he wouldn't leave his name though." "Thanks where's dad today?" asked Tidus casually "I think at Jet's sports store on 5th," replied his mum, "Why?" "I don't want to get caught in his "Wake"," said Tidus truthfully "Well don't be late and come back by 3:00 we have some jobs to do." Tidus nodded and left the boat. As usual a few of his fans were there to cheer him on, they were mainly girls. But also a very young boy, he wanted to become a Blitzball star and loved Tidus more than anyone else in the world. Tidus suspected he was an orphan and so treated him nicely. But today there was a man wearing a red robe with one arm strapped up and sunglasses on his battle hardened face. He pushed forward and said roughly "Well you need to be at practice on time don't you?" "Yeah," said Tidus, "Who are you?" "I am Auron, someone from your past-future you have not met me although the events have already occurred." 


	6. Peace keeping

The next lunchtime Lena arrived at Professor Lionheart's office, dressed in her marching uniform. She was about to knock on the door when Meti and Setla walked through the door with tears in their eyes for them it was the end of a dream, "Enter!" came Professor Lionheart's voice from inside his office. Lena solemnly entered, not quite expecting what was about to happen to her. "Lena first I must congratulate you on your performance in the test. Although you pass on the reasons for your actions not the actions themselves. But by passing that test you have gained 60% of your final SeeD exam and so you are well on your way to passing. Well done!" Lena taken very aback by this said only, "Thank you." "However I now have to ask you for your help. I have a peace keeping mission to the new city of omegia. I would like you to accompany Professor Quistis and I on this mission." Said Professor Lionheart. "I don't know if I am capable of doin missions yet, even with such excellent Professors I've not even completed.." But Lena's words were cut short by Professor Lionheart. "Of course you will only be there as a backup and to observe what actually happens in the field." "Oh well I suppose if you think I am capable of doing what ever will be needed then maybe I would be alright" replied Lena. "Very good we leave tomorrow evening after dark you should be ready to leave by then. Check the SeeD mission manual for the equipment you need, just standard equipment though try to pack light." "Very well see you at sunset." Said Lena turning to leave. "And top up your magic Lena." Shouted Professor Lionheart 


End file.
